1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the structure of a tent, and more particularly to the structure which is easy to open and to close.
2. Background of the Prior Art Tent
Usually tents are categorized into two types, an open type and a closed type. The open type tent, as shown in FIGS. 16 and 17, is like a canopy roof which is constructed by a cloth D being supported by four poles A, four scissors-type linkages B and a center strut C. Each pole A has a fixed hinge A1 at the top end, and a sliding hinge A2 therealong. The center strut C includes a sliding cross-shaped connector E and a fixed cross-shaped connector F. Each connectors E and F are hingedly connected to one end of a scissors-type linkage B. The other end of the scissors-type linkages B are hinged to the fixed hinge A1 and the sliding hinge A2, respectively. When pulling the four poles A outwardly, the sliding hinges A2 will slide along the pole A to the upmost position while the sliding cross-shaped connector E will slide along the strut C to the lowermost: position and the tent is formed, as shown in FIG. 17. This structure relies entirely upon the four scissors-type linkages B forming the cross connection that is easy to become destruction.